


Life On This Island

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two people try to restart their lives. Written for day 4 of Komamiki Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On This Island

I’m alive. Except that’s not possible, because I died from inhaling poison and also  _ shouldn’t  _ be alive, because I caused the apocalypse and extinguished the hopes of so many people. 

 

_ You are aware that the entire island was a computer simulation? So therefore, you can’t die, and the world is going to be stuck with your worthless self for at least another day.  _

 

“It doesn’t matter.” I say, for even if I’m alive, I’m stuck in some sort of pod. I can’t open it because I only have one working hand, and no one else is going to open it because no one in their right mind would want to see me, so I’m going to die here and everything is going to right itself. 

 

“You’re awake?!” a voice exclaims, as the pod opens and I’m greeted by a violet-haired woman in a nurse uniform. 

 

_ I should’ve expected this… every time something good happens, it immediately get negated. Or is it the other way around?  _

 

“I don’t want to have killed you by accident because of my negligence!” she exclaims. 

 

“That’s actually not a bad outcome.” 

 

_ I would vastly prefer that outcome to the one we’re stuck in, Tsumiki.  _

 

“...why would you believe that?!” she asks, and I can’t formulate an answer. 

 

_ The world is over because of us, and unlike you, the only talent I have kills people. You… were right, in the end, about myself and other people…  _

 

“Um, I’ve been here for the past three days, since no one else wanted to interact with me and I thought it’d be better if I got out of their way…” 

 

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” I say. She seems to be listening, as she turns away from my pod and walks out the door, leaving me alone. 

 

_ No one should waste their life on me, okay? Go on and help other people…  _

 

* * *

 

_ “I know someone who can cure you.” Enoshima said, and that was the final straw, wasn’t it? All I had to do was see her twice a week, in exchange for someone performing experimental neurosurgery on me.  _

 

_ But did I go through with it because I wanted to live, or because I wanted to die?  _

 

“...you probably don’t want to eat anything that’s come into contact with me, but I brought you food….” Tsumiki says as she stands over me, except this has nothing to do with neurosurgery and why is she even here? 

 

“I’m not hungry.” 

 

“It’s because of my filthiness, isn’t it?” 

 

_ No, it’s got nothing to do with that and everything to do with… the fact that I’m still alive.  _

 

“You are not the sole cause of every bad thing that’s ever happened, Tsumiki.” I answer, for there’s no reason for her to keep putting herself down when she’s unlikely to revert back to who she was, especially since she can actually help rebuild everything and I’m useless. 

 

Instantly, the room falls silent. 

 

_ Is it… Tsumiki, is it genuinely new to you that you are not the worse person on the planet?  _

 

She’s setting the tray of food on the floor, and walking towards me. Her hand brushes against mine, except I don’t know if she’s doing this as a roundabout way of getting closer to Enoshima, since the hand she’s holding is the fake one. 

 

_ Please, don’t tell me that you’ve reverted back to the girl who’d kill people just for her attention… and you deserve to have fallen in love with someone better than an exploitative maniac.  _

 

“What are you doing?” I blurt out. 

 

“I just wanted to check your pulse! I’m sorry for being so vulgar!” she exclaims, as she removes her hands from my body and turns toward the door. 

 

_ I’m sorry, I thought you were… but I’m no better, am I?  _

 

* * *

 

“Am I going to die?” I blurt out.

 

“I don’t think so… if you let me stay here for the next week or two…” she answers, as she walks back towards me. “Um, you also apparently don’t have any long-term mental conditions, but I might’ve screwed up-” 

 

“No, I think you cured me.” I interject. 

 

_ Thank you for doing that, I guess… you’re very good at saving other people’s lives, even if you only saved me the first time to get me to end the world…  _

 

She’s looking down at a sheet of paper and the food tray, and I don’t know if I should’ve brought up anything we did after meeting Enoshima. I probably said the wrong thing and made her think that I was a liar, or I screwed this whole thing up in some way or another. 

 

_ Everything is inevitably going to go wrong, and you’re going to be fully culpable, so why does it matter? She’ll go back to ignoring you, and the world will right itself with your death.  _

 

_ Besides, she deserves better…  _

 

“...anyways, do you want to eat something?” Tsumiki asks, as she picks up the tray and a spoon. 

 

“You can-” I begin, before realizing that the only working hand I have is probably my non-dominant one, so I probably won’t be able to do very much of anything on my own. 

 

_ Therefore, I have even less of a reason to be alive…  _

 

“I did something wrong, didn’t I?! I’ll do anything I want to make it up to you!” 

 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay here with me for a bit, Tsumiki. Sorry for not getting my point across.” I answer, for she’s  _ not  _ worthless, and if I can convince her of that… 

 

_ You are aware of… she’s capable of spreading hope, and I am not. That’s the difference.  _

 

She doesn’t answer, but she’s smiling a bit as she brings the spoon to my lips. I have no idea how the rest of my recovery is going to go, but I think that it could turn out hopefully after all. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
